


The signs

by The_Stars_Are_Alive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_Are_Alive/pseuds/The_Stars_Are_Alive
Summary: Lance calls for help, but nobody came. Keith pays the price.





	The signs

“I feel like I’m losing my damn mind.”

That was the first sign. The team told him to suck it up, that they all miss home.

“Can't you see that I’m trying?”

That was the second sign. The team sneered and told him he wasn't trying enough. Lance cried. “Please don’t leave me…”

“Pay attention to me!” Keith stopped, annoyed at Lance’s words.

This was the third sign. Keith glared. “You don't deserve it.”

“I can't believe you haven't noticed. I'm screaming for someone to notice, to help me, and yet nobody does!” Lance was sobbing. He hadn't left his room for days. Keith just frowned and shook his head.

“We don't need you anyway.”

That was it.

Lance’s death hit the team hard.

“Why didn't he talk to us?”

“We would have helped if we knew”

“He just gave up”

“I’ll miss you buddy. I wish you would have let me help”

Keith stayed after everyone else left.

“Lance, letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.” He heard a whisper being him, bring tears to his eyes.

“Then why did you let me go?”

Now Keith and Lance are buried side by side. The team couldn't understand. Lance was always so happy, why would he kill himself? And Keith did the same soon after Lance’s funeral. Said he could hear Lance talk to him. Now they hear him too.

“Why did you let me go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me! Its my first fic and I wanted to cry. I hope you like it!


End file.
